Child of Darkness
by Tara.B Amy
Summary: AU yyxy: He was trapped in the Millennium Puzzle for about 3000 years now, alone with the Shadows and the Darkness. Who can rescue him from the claws of the Shadows and finally set him free? Chapter Five up!
1. Default Chapter

Child of Darkness  
by Tara B Amy  
  
Hi, all! I'm back with a new story! Hope you'll like it!  
  
Maybe someone wrote something like that before, I'm not sure. And I don't know if the title was used before, so, sorry if it was!  
  
Pairing(s): Yami Yugi/Yugi  
  
Would you like Seto/Jou? Or Bakura/Ryou? Tell me! I like both, but if, then they will show up in the background only, not as main pairings.  
  
Oh, one more thing! This is AU! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: *takes deep breath* That's not an easy thing to say... *shivers* Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine... *runs outside screaming*  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was dark, so dark. Deafening silence, so very loud, echoed through the sinister infinity. The shadows, swirling around him, hurting him, causing him to cower like a little child, seemed to reach out for him, but would never really get hold of his life, would never really end his pain and let him die.  
  
It had been an eternity now, since he was being trapped in here, alone with the shadows and the never ending darkness. Alone in a puzzle, that nobody would ever solve. That was his curse. And he couldn't even remember why. So much time had passed, so many years, that he didn't have a clue about his life. It had been golden and full of... light... sun... What was that anyway? What was a sky? Strange words, though they sounded somewhat familiar. He used to say them as he first got here, but their meaning somehow faded.  
  
But what he had learned to understand, was the meaning of one word: darkness. Dark, dark, dark, so dark. He felt the shadows crawl over his back, sneering silently at him. He hated them. They could read his thoughts and tainted them with poison.  
  
He sank to the cold ground completely, withering in the grip of the shadows, as they caught him, hugged him, as if they tried to soothe him, but he knew better. They were too cold, too dark.  
  
He wanted to go out of here, wherever he would be taken. He needed to go out! He knew, that his thoughts repeated themselves, they were the same, always the same. There was nothing else he could think of.  
  
If someone would just come and rescue him... he would give them everything, gold, sun, light, sky, whatever that was, it seemed to be priceless. He needed it desperately, so it had to be valuable.  
  
The sudden screech of the shadows around him caught his attention. He immediately listened intensely but there was no other sound to be heard. Nevertheless the shadows tightened their grip on his limb body possessively and held him down, as if he could run away from them. But that was ridiculous.  
  
Though... they never had done that before...  
  
His blank eyes grew larger as they began to scan his surroundings cautiously, not finding anything to look at. What was the last thing he had the honour to lay his eyes on? And would there ever be something he could lay his eyes on again?  
  
Another time the shadows seemed to screech in rage. He didn't know why. He couldn't see anything. Why were they so upset?  
  
"The last piece!"  
  
His breath hitched at the sensation of... something... a voice? Was it that? A voice? He struggled against the shadows to get up, but their grip was fierce and they held on with a vengeance.  
  
"Only one is missing!"  
  
What did it say? It didn't sound anywhere near to familiar. The language was... odd. But he wanted to hear it again. It sounded like... sun, light and sky, whatever those things were. It sounded like something rare... like rain, though he didn't know that one, too. It was something precious, just that much he knew.  
  
Have to go out of here...  
  
He struggled again, the shadows' scream resounding loudly in his ears, but that didn't matter now. They didn't matter. He had to find out, where the voice came from.  
  
Let go of me!  
  
He pushed away the shadows with weak arms, his willpower rising slightly, as something strange flooded his mind... hope? Hope was something he didn't feel since... he didn't know since when. He couldn't remember to have felt such a powerful emotion in his life ever before.  
  
"It's solved!"  
  
There it was again! The voice was so near! He jumped to his feet, shoving off the shadows, and ran towards it.  
  
"I finally did it! I solved it!"  
  
It sounded alluring with its... he searched for a word that would fit, a word, he didn't use since he was being trapped here. And that was a long, long while now. It sounded so... so... just so... happy...  
  
He stormed towards the voice, forced his legs to even run faster, gaining more of the old strength from the emotion obviously called 'hope'.  
  
Then he had to suddenly press his eyes shut, as something seemed to attack them, hurt them with a painful stab. What was that?  
  
He felt the ground give in and fear claw itself into his mind.  
  
No! Please, no!  
  
His unspoken prayer broke off, as he stumbled against something unstable and fell down onto it with a dull sound.  
  
It felt strange. Not cold like the shadows. Not hard like the ground he was used to. In fact, there were no shadows wrapped around him anymore. The loss of them felt unfamiliar and left him uncovered. He nearly wished, they would come back. Nearly. Just nearly.  
  
Because at the same time he felt free. And... the ground felt... warm. Warm. So warm.  
  
"Wah..."  
  
The voice. It was the voice. It spoke directly into his right ear, in some sort of a whisper, shock clearly evident in it.  
  
Wouldn't his eyes hurt so much, he would have opened them. Where was the darkness? And what was there instead of it? Why was it as hurting as the darkness before?  
  
He shuddered and just snuggled closer to source of warmth, lying beneath him. A vivid, living warmth. Something he never had felt before, as long as he could remember. He clung to it desperately, not willing to let go of it ever again.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
To Be Continued??  
  
So, that was the first chapter. What do you think? I'm really sorry for the mistakes, I am from Germany, that should be enough of an explanation. If there are mayor mistakes, could you please tell me? It could take me a while now to do the second chapter. It's much easier to write in my native language.  
  
As you surely figured, the first chapter was from Yami's POV and the voice was Yuugi's! That's it for now! Do you want me to write the next in Yami's POV again or in Yuugi's this time? It's your choice! 


	2. Second Chapter

Child of Darkness  
  
Yeah, I'm back again! And here's the second chapter! Three of the reviewers told me, which POV they wanted to have in here now... Which is it? *tadaa* It's Yami's!! I'm sorry for those, who wanted it from Yuugi's, but I promise, I'll do one later on in the story!  
  
And... Don't blame me for not using Yami's name! That has two reasons:  
  
First, he doesn't know his own name, so why should I use it, if it's his POV?  
  
Second, I don't think 'Yami' was his name back in Egypt. I just wanted to make that clear. If a 'he' is mentioned, it will be Yami though, because he doesn't think of Yugi as a 'he', yet ^^ sounds confusing, ne? I'm really sorry...  
  
Disclaimer: *tries to sound bored* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, so, could you just let me get back to lunatic asylum now?  
  
Well, whatever... have fun reading now! ^^  
  
"..." Normal Speaking  
  
/.../ Yuugi to Yami  
  
//...// Yami to Yuugi  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
The warm body beneath him struggled, as if to shove him off, but he would never allow that to happen. He never, never, never ever would let go of that overly soft body again. He claimed it as his now and nobody, and when he said 'nobody', then he meant 'nobody', was going to ever separate him from it again. Never...  
  
"W-who... who are you?"  
  
The voice sounded irritated and slightly fearful and he wished he could understand the meaning of the hasty words. But he didn't know the language. Not a bit.  
  
"Get off!"  
  
Suddenly a timid hand touched his shoulder and pushed against it. The force behind it was weak, but it was a force at all and he couldn't accept that. He let a soft growl escape his throat, so as to warn the smaller one and latched himself further onto the strange creature he stumbled into out of nowhere. Or out of the darkness...  
  
//Don't dare moving...//, he thought grimly and heard the other gasp in shock.  
  
"What.. what the...?"  
  
He ignored the mumbled words, because he wouldn't figure their meaning out, no matter how hard he tried and kept on clinging to the warm body beneath him instead.  
  
/Who are you?!/  
  
Now it was his time to gasp in shock, as the same voice, that could be heard before, spoke into his head in a somewhat frightened tone. And he... could understand it...  
  
/I know you can hear me, so.../ It trailed off and the body under his shifted uncomfortably.  
  
//How could you possibly know?//, he snapped back at the little one defensively.  
  
/Your body suddenly tensed... um.../ Again the voice in his head trailed off.  
  
He could feel something tickle at the back of his mind, something he wasn't used to and something he really didn't expect to feel. Embarrassment. How could it be, that he felt, what the little one was going through?!  
  
//My body didn't tense!//, he shot back, his pride surfacing. //It never does. The body of a pha...// He broke off. What was he going to say? He knew what words it were. It was a phrase from his past. Something he often used to say. But... the longer he thought about that phrase, the farther it drifted off, till he couldn't repeat it properly. It was long ago. Too long. Too much time had passed. He didn't even know that he had been the proud kind of person back then.  
  
/Go on, I want to know, who is lying on top of me right now.../ The voice had gained something like confidence and he could tell, he liked it. He didn't want the other to be afraid. Why? Did the reason matter? All he knew was, that he didn't want to be confronted with any negative emotion now. Not after he finally escaped...  
  
//I don't know.//, he replied sincerely.  
  
/But... you did start a sentence not a minute ago, that.../  
  
//I can't remember!//, he cut the voice off and snuggled into the warmth, immediately forgetting about their conversation, as he breathed in the smell of the little one, which was like... he wished he had the words to explain. He wished, he could remember. But... it was nice. It was... intoxicating...  
  
/What are you doing?/  
  
He ignored the confused voice. He just buried his nose deeper into the velvety hair, taking in the sweet scent deeply. Fresh, addicting, completely overwhelming. Like a drug, that made the world spin around, do flip-flops and turn it upside-down. He could almost imagine, what it would taste like, his tongue longed for it. This was life!  
  
/Get off! That's scary!/  
  
How he missed those feelings! To see, hear, taste, smell,... feel... In the depths of the puzzle were no such senses. Nothing to see, nothing to hear... no smell, no taste... nothing to touch than shadows.  
  
/Will you stop that now?! Please? Could you at least answer me?!/  
  
//Shut up! Who are you anyway, to think you can order *me* around?// He was serious with this question. It annoyed him, that someone would dare to talk to him like that. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had been someone very important before and why should it have changed now?  
  
/Um.../, the shy voice could be heard with self-consciousness. /I... um... I'm... Yuugi.../  
  
Probably a slave, he thought, as he let his hands wander down the thin arms to leather-clad hips, where they came to a halt. No one would wear such clothes. Not even a pleasure slave. But they just screamed 'take me', so he assumed, that he was indeed one of them. And alluring at that. Tempting...  
  
/Please... could you just keep your hands on your own body?!/ The protest came together with a squeal and two hands, which pushed against his chest once more, as the slave tried to shove him off. But like before, he would never let that happen.  
  
//Why would I?// He was getting more and more confused now. The frequently contradicting slave was rejecting him? How could that be? He couldn't let that slip, could he?  
  
/Weirdo./  
  
Abruptly he sat up, ready to punish the disobedient slave. He opened his burning eyes, which were used to only the darkness, but not the... what was it...? He cringed, as something stabbed at his eyes, forcing tears to immediately well up and streak down his face. It hurt like hell but he kept them open anyway - though he couldn't see anything, because flecks of colours were dancing everywhere, blocking his sight.  
  
He could feel the boy - yeah, he knew now, that it was a mere boy and this obviously the real world - struggle again, trying to use his little problem to his advantage. But as it was, he still sat on his legs and pressed down harder, to prevent him from fleeing.  
  
/Let go./ He could hear him pant in exertion, but his effort to fend him off was in vain. He had captured the little one, so, he would keep him.  
  
//I won't.//, he told him matter-of-factly. //And now tell me, what is hurting my eyes so much.//  
  
The slave gave up fighting and he could feel him think of an answer. Yeah, he actually could feel the thoughts he had. Another sign for the little one being his!  
  
/Perhaps your eyes are not used to the light?/, the voice in his head suggested.  
  
//Light?// He was confused and he knew the other could feel it.  
  
/Should I switch it off? Then you know if that is the reason./ Should he trust the sincerity, which flooded his mind? The source of the pure emotion had been lying still a whole while now. What if he ran away? What was that 'light'-thing anyway?  
  
//Okay, do it.// He shut his eyes again and stood up, pulling the small body up with him. He held him close, nuzzling his hair again and letting himself drown in the scent of his captured prey. He couldn't get enough of that. It was pure life.  
  
/How can I switch off the lights, if you won't let me go or move?/  
  
//Which direction?//, he asked simply.  
  
He heard the boy in his arms sigh in exhaustion and soon felt a tug at his sleeve. A little bit nervous he followed the lead and was relieved as they stopped without him being in some sort of trap. Then he could feel the boy leaning over his arm a bit to reach out. As soon as he had done that, something in his surrounding changed.  
  
/You may open your eyes now./, the boy said and poked him lightly. /I can tell you will let go of me then. I'm not very beautiful, you know./  
  
//How could you not be?// Only the beauties were chosen as pleasure slaves. Slowly he cracked his eyes open and waited for them to adjust to the surrounding darkness, or rather almost-darkness. Was this the 'light', the little one had told him of? He could see some bright spots at a wall and it seemed to be so very familiar... His eyes wandered to the boy and he let his eyes roam over his features, which laid in the shadows halfway. Innocent, big violet eyes, glued to his, as if it was meant to be this way, greeted him, watching his reaction to the utterly soft curves of his face, the mass of black and purple hair with the blond strands lying tousled on his forehead from the actions and the soft, oh, so soft looking lips. He leaned in fascinated by the sight, wanting nothing more, than to...  
  
/Do you see now?/, the voice in his head whispered and the violet eyes saddened a bit. /I'm sixteen now and look like I'm mere twelve years old! I feel so ugly.../  
  
Confused he leaned back a bit and looked the boy up and down again. Sixteen?  
  
/You probably wonder, why I am telling you this.../ A blush crept to the cheeks of his little one and he decided to let him speak. This could be interesting. /You see, we look so much alike and at the same time you're so much more... gorgeous... than me./  
  
He couldn't hold back a small smile at the compliment, feeling his spirits completely rise from the depression, the shadows had put him in. He was alive now.  
  
But then something caught his attention and he blinked. //We look alike?//  
  
/Yeah, we do. Don't you see it?/  
  
//Um... I can't remember what I look like...// He grinned sheepishly before he could prevent it and coughed embarrassed. He was not in the position of looking sheepish. A high person like him didn't look sheepish, no matter what situation he was in. No, though he had no clue, *what* position he was in at all, he had to keep his guard up.  
  
/How couldn't you remember your looks?!/ He looked at him incredibly and tried to step back a bit. But because he had never let go of the strange belt the boy wore, his efforts were in vain once again.  
  
//I just don't know.//, he stated and pulled his little one closer, to receive more warmth.  
  
/Want to take a look?/, the boy asked, his face red as a tomato now.  
  
//Sure.// He didn't bother to hide his interest, he knew, the boy could feel it all the same. He sighed.  
  
Where would all this take him to in the end?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Chapter two done! *bounces around happily*  
  
I don't know what to think of this fanfic. I have the general idea of it... what do you think about it?  
  
A biiiiig Thank You to the reviewers of the last chapter!! I won't respond to them in the chapters, because I know, that bothers some people. Like me. It's really getting to me, when 3 of 6 pages are just responses and the rest is the actual chapter. If they are short, it's okay, but... you get the idea.  
  
I will just list the names here. My Thanx goes toooo: *hugs reviewers*  
  
See you in Chapter Three!!  
  
Ciao  
  
Tara 


	3. Third Chapter

I'm back again with the third chapter of 'Child of Darkness'! Yeah!  
  
For the ones, who are interested, there is a Fanfic-challenge at the end of the chapter. It's about Seto/Jou. I just love the two of them. Especially together. *silly grin*  
  
Yami: She...  
  
Yugi: ...faded out...  
  
Yami: ...again...  
  
Ryou: *jumps into the picture* Hey, then I will do the Disclaimer today!!  
  
Bakura: *pushes Ryou out of the way* No, it's my turn!! *looks into the camera* *sweatdrop* Hi, folks...  
  
Ryou: *jumps onto Bakura's back and forces him down* *grins* Just ignore him.  
  
Bakura: Who do you think you are?!  
  
*both fall to the floor fighting*  
  
Honda: *winks in front of Tara's face* Wow... indeed... Completely faded out...  
  
Joey: Let's do the Disclaimer, bud...  
  
Honda: Yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: Tara doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She doesn't own me, nor Jou, nor Yugi, nor Yami, nor any of the others. But I would give Anzu to her, I think she knows what to do with her.  
  
Joey: Throwing her into the crowd of readers. *laughs*  
  
Reminder:  
  
/How couldn't you remember your looks?!/ The boy looked at him incredibly and tried to step back a bit. But because he had never let go of the strange belt the boy wore, his efforts were in vain once again.  
  
//I just don't know.//, he stated and pulled his little one closer, to receive more warmth.  
  
/Want to take a look?/, the boy asked, his face red as a tomato now.  
  
//Sure.// He didn't bother to hide his interest, he knew, the boy could feel it all the same. He sighed.  
  
Where would all this take him to in the end?  
  
Chapter 3 He found himself standing in front of... himself. He gasped. That was impossible. It was like looking onto the surface of water, where he could find a wobbling picture of himself. That he could remember this now was... weird. The piercing ruby eyes of his opponent were looking as incredulous as he felt...  
  
/Look./, the little one beside him stated with a slightly shaking voice.  
  
//We do look alike.//, he agreed and raised a hand, stunned that the one opposite of him did the same, and touched the cold surface of the glass.  
  
/It's a mirror./, the boy explained and smiled a bit as his eyes met the ones in the mirror.  
  
And said person immediately lost his interest in the picture of himself. The pleasure slave seemed to gain a bit of confidence and that he felt comfortable enough to smile, while he stood beside him, practically glued to his hip, was... he searched for the right word again, struggling with his memories. He was... was... so... pretty.  
  
He turned around, so that he now completely faced the boy and tightened the grip he had around his waist.  
  
/What...?/ , the little one stuttered.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
He suddenly knew how he was able to keep his new slave. There was no way anyone would complain. After all he was the... the... a very important person at least. The most important.  
  
He leaned in to the boy and pressed his forehead to the little one's. The Eye of Horus appeared on it and burned itself to the forehead of the boy, who started to trash at the sudden, unexpected pain, overwhelming him.  
  
He didn't know what the Eye of Horus meant, he just knew the name and that it was his symbol. No one would dare to touch the boy now. No one touched, what was his.  
  
He leaned back and looked at the pretty face. Tears streamed down the tiny cheeks and the eyes were clouded with pain. But the pain would fade. He would feel better soon. He stroked through the spiked hair soothing and pulled the small body close to his.  
  
//You're mine now.//, he said with a growl.  
  
/Y-yours?/  
  
A small hand reached up and he could hear the little one hiss in pain and shock, as he touched his forehead.  
  
/W-what did you do to me?!/  
  
//I claimed you.//, he stated, confused that the boy didn't know. Everyone was bound to know.  
  
/C-... C-claimed?/  
  
//I found you, I took you. Now you're mine.// He buried his face in the soft hair again, taking in the wonderful scent of it deeply. Then suddenly a word came to his mind. //Spring.//  
  
/What?/ The tensed figure of the boy struggled a bit, but at the last word stopped abruptly and he stood still. /What did you say?/  
  
//Your hair smells like spring.//, he explained. //Like sun and cool air and flowers and rain. It makes me remember the rare times I felt it. So rare.//  
  
/Let me go!/ The boy struggled again and he could sense the fear, radiating from his mind. /Let me go instantly!!/  
  
He didn't know what to do. Should he let the boy go? No, he didn't want that. He didn't want him to run away. But he didn't want him to be unhappy, either.  
  
//Stop that.//, he told him unsure, holding him close and stroking his hair nervously.  
  
"Grandpa!!", the boy suddenly yelled and immediately something rumbled and someone could be heard, who came running to the door.  
  
"Yuugi?!", the male person asked alarmed.  
  
//If he comes near us I will kill him!//, he threatened, stepping back from the door and pushing the boy behind him, without letting go of his wrist. //I won't let him take you away from me! I'll kill him!//  
  
/No!/  
  
//I will!//  
  
"Grandpa, stop!", the boy called as the door opened slowly. An old man came in, looking concerned and then, the moment he saw him, shocked and stunned.  
  
"Who are you?!", the man asked in a deep tone of voice and even though he could not understand, what he said, he could guess it. It was all written over his face and in his stance.  
  
//Tell him, I am the one who claimed you.// He raised his chin in triumph, looking down at the old man with superiority. //Then he will know.//  
  
/Know... w-what?/ The boy pulled at his wrist, which he had a fierce grip on, but didn't succeed in freeing himself.  
  
//He will know that he can't have you back.//, he told the little one, ignoring the struggling and concentrating on the old man before him. //He won't complain. He can't. After all, I AM the highest person on earth.//  
  
/The...?!/  
  
//Tell him already!//  
  
"Grandpa...", the boy began. "He... he..."  
  
"What is the stranger doing in your room, Yuugi?", the old man cut in and furrowed his brows in angry concern. "Did he hurt you? Why is there a mark on your forehead? And... who is he?!"  
  
//Old Bat.//  
  
/Don't insult Grandpa!/ The boy again pulled at his captured wrist, but he didn't let go of it.  
  
"The boy came out of the puzzle!", he heard the little one speak to, as he found out, his Grandfather. "He suddenly appeared and now he said, he claimed me."  
  
"Claimed?!", the old man sounded disbelieving and he wished, he could understand their conversation.  
  
"Yeah, claimed." The little one sighed. "That's, what the mark on my forehead is about."  
  
"I don't allow that!", the old man said heatedly and Yami growled possessively. He didn't like that harsh tone of voice. He wouldn't dare...  
  
/He said, he won't allow that./ The little one spoke into his mind a little bit more confident. /So let go of my hand!/  
  
//Won't allow?!// Angered he let his ruby eyes flash over to the pleasure slave. //Doesn't he know, who I am?!//  
  
/No./ The boy shook his head. /Who are you then?/  
  
Silence. It was utterly silent. Even the old man didn't make a sound, as if he could listen to the voices in their mind.  
  
//I... I don't know.//, he finally answered, his ire fading a little, after his gaze lay on the soft features of the boy for a moment. //I know very little about my past. I had been stuck in the darkness for too long to even remember my name.//  
  
/H-how long?/  
  
//Don't know. Could've been years. Could've been a moment. Don't know//  
  
"What's going on?", the voice of the old man came through the heavy silence of the room.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
That was it for now. Sorry, I'm the cliff-hanger kind of person ^^... So... sue me...  
  
Um... a reviewer told me I didn't allow anonymous reviews... Sorry, I didn't know that. Well, actually I changed it and now... you can review anonymous... ^^ Thanks for telling me!  
  
Did I forget something? Ah, yes, I did!  
  
It's Challenge-time!!  
  
I have a Fanfic-challenge! It's an idea for a Seto/Jou, Seto/Joey or whatever you would like to call it.  
  
Anyone here who knows the film 'Pretty woman'? *looks around*  
  
Bakura: *snorts* Pretty Woman?!  
  
Joey: Pretty 'WOMAN'?!  
  
Kaiba: *snickers* *looks Joey up and down* We could change the title for you.  
  
Joey: *suspicious* Yeah, we could...  
  
Kaiba: How about 'Pretty Puppy'? It is an alliteration!  
  
Joey: Alliter-what?  
  
Kaiba: Forget it... *sigh*  
  
Joey: *pout*  
  
Yeah, it's Pretty Woman, the one with Richard Gere and Julia Roberts!  
  
Imagine Seto Kaiba with his limo and poor Jounouchi at the sidewalk... Who wants to try? I would do it, but there is no time for it and it wouldn't work, I think. I have a lot of German Fanfics to write.  
  
Whatever... I don't mean to copy the story of the film, but to use the general idea. My lightly twisted mind worked it out and... it's just so fitting! Wanna try? 


	4. Fourth Chapter

Tara: Hello there! *winks*  
  
I'm back after a long, long time. Sorry for the delay... I've been lazy...  
  
I won't babble much this time! Well, have fun reading!  
  
Explanations/Translations:  
  
Kemt – That's how Egypt was called back in Ancient Egypt. I looked it up, so I think it's right.  
  
"..." Japanese language, which Yami can't understand.  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
/.../ Yuugi to Yami through their mind link  
  
//...// Vice versa. Yami to Yuugi  
  
Yami isn't called 'Yami' yet, because he doesn't remember anything. Back in Egypt his real name had been 'Atemu', but I don't know if I will use that one or 'Yami'... What do you think?  
  
Child of Darkness – Chapter 4  
  
~*~ Yami's POV ~*~  
  
"What's going on?!", the old man demanded to know, his eyes locked on the stranger. "Why should he..." His gaze shifted to his grandson and he swallowed before going on. "...claim you?"  
  
//He seems to be unsure.// He chuckled. Suddenly the old bat sounded nervous. //Does he accept, that you will come with me now?//  
  
/Come with you?/, the little one asked, his voice confused. /Where would you want to go?/  
  
//Back to Kemt, of course.//, he told his new slave. //I don't like it here one bit!//  
  
/Kemt?/, the boy spoke up again, gasping in shock, as he was pulled to the door abruptly, where his grandfather stood.  
  
"Yuugi!", the old man cried, trying to jump in their way. But he was dodged quickly. He didn't have the time to kill him now. He wanted to go back home and nobody would be able to stop him.  
  
/No!/, the little one called, looking over his shoulder. "Grampa!"  
  
"Yuugi!"  
  
He didn't care, whether the old man was alone now. The boy belonged to him and he would take him home. He was sure, once he was at home, he would remember everything.  
  
"Yuugi, where is he taking you?", the fading voice of the man could be heard. Though he could not tell what he said, he sure felt the desperate tone behind the words.  
  
"Kemt!", the boy called back. "He said we're going to Kemt!"  
  
He ignored the voices of the two, clutched the boy tightly and jumped out of a window, grasping the branch of a tree to swing himself down to the floor. But as soon as he acknowledged his surroundings, he froze.  
  
//What's that?// He looked around, taking in the view of the weird houses. He stepped forward, pulling the boy with him all the while.  
  
/Stop!/, the little one cried fearfully. /Don't go further!/  
  
He decided to ignore him. The boy had no right to tell him what to do and what not to do. So he just went on.  
  
/Watch out!/ The utter fear in the boy's voice made him pause for a moment. But then he dismissed it. Turning around a bit he cast a glance at him unnerved.  
  
//Why should I?//, he growled. //I wanna go home!//  
  
/Because we are standing in the middle of a road!/ The boy looked to the side cautiously. Then his eyes widened in shock and a whimper escaped his throat.  
  
"Oh, no..."  
  
//What-?// He followed the slave's gaze and what he saw made his heart jump. //A monster!!//  
  
/To the side!/  
  
Automatically he obliged and shoved himself and the boy out of the way, both falling to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. The monster sped by without showing any signs of offence. He jumped to his feet again, looking around in suspicion.  
  
//What was that?//, he asked, gritting his teeth.  
  
/A car!/, the boy answered from his spot on the floor. /You shouldn't walk on the street if you don't want to be hit by one!/  
  
//Ra, there are another two!// He made himself ready to call his shadow- powers, but before he could do anything the car-monsters had ran by. He followed them with his eyes. //Where are they going?//  
  
The boy on the floor actually began laughing, rolling on the ground and clutching his stomach.  
  
//What?!// He didn't find it amusing at all. He didn't like to be laughed at. But then again... he found that he didn't mind it coming from the boy. He just kept looking down onto the little one with a puzzled expression, waiting for him to calm down.  
  
/You-.../ Another fit of giggles. /You think... you think they are alive?/  
  
//Aren't they?// He watched suspiciously as another car-monster ran by. //But they're moving.//  
  
/Of course they are!/ The little one stood up and walked up to him. /They are supposed to. That's what they are made for./  
  
//Made?// His jaw dropped. That couldn't be. //Made by the gods?!//  
  
/No, no, no!/ He saw a confused, yet amused, look on the cherubic face of the boy. /Made by us, normal human beings. Where did you come from?!/  
  
//From Kemt. I told you already.// He sniffed indignantly. //And that's where we will be going now!// With that he made an attempt to walk off, carefully avoiding the grey and very hard pathway, which seemed to belong to the car-monsters. Soon enough he stopped though, because there was one little problem he hadn't thought of before. Which direction would lead him to Kemt? He was too proud to ask the little slave. There was no way he would admit to such an embarrassing error. No, never.  
  
//Come on.//, he demanded, choosing a random direction, as if he perfectly knew what he was doing, and heading there stubbornly. On one way or another he would reach his home. The world couldn't be 'that' big after all!  
  
~*~ Yuugi's POV ~*~  
  
He had followed the stranger for quite a while now, wondering what he was doing. Wherever Kemt was, it couldn't be anywhere near. Because then he would know the name and it also didn't sound Japanese. Did he expect to arrive there by foot?! The weird guy looked like he knew where he was going but then again... didn't he appear out of the puzzle? How could he know his surroundings now? Perhaps all this was an act? It made sense.  
  
"No way..." He sighed. He wanted to go home. And this could be his only chance to get away. The puzzle-boy didn't pay attention to him. He let himself slow down a bit, falling back behind him. The boy didn't notice. Perfect.  
  
'Hm... but what if he causes trouble.', he mused, nearly coming to a halt. 'Or he could finally be hit by a car. Or a train. Or a bus. Or he kills several people on his search for this strange Kemt. I can't let that happen. And this all is -bound- to happen if I turn around and let him run free.'  
  
Grumbling he caught up with his look-alike and walked up to him until he was beside him, falling back into the quick pace of the stranger. A glance hit him, cast from under thick lashes, hindering him to see the emotions behind them. Or lack thereof. He didn't know.  
  
//So you decided to tag along?//, came the almost too soft question.  
  
/Someone will have to look after you./, Yuugi answered uncharacteristically unnerved.  
  
//I can fight for myself just fine.//, came the aloof reply and the puzzle- boy turned away sharply.  
  
/I think... that's the problem./  
  
//Explain.//  
  
Yuugi flinched at the harsh word, but continued nevertheless. /You needn't fight./  
  
//I WILL fight, if car-monsters attack me.//, the stranger spit out. //Nobody is allowed to attack me – me of all people! – and get away with that unpunished.//  
  
'Didn't that sound a little bit arrogant?' Yuugi shook his head. 'Just who has he been before he got stuck in the puzzle?!'  
  
//I heard that!//  
  
Again Yuugi flinched, his look a mixture of guilt and confusion, as he send it to his look-alike. /How-?/  
  
//You're thinking way too loud to ignore.// A grin spread across the smooth features of the strange boy, washing away the anger. //So – You think I'm being arrogant?//  
  
Yuugi cringed and suddenly the floor seemed to be far more interesting than ever before. /I would lie if I said it's not true. I think you are. But then again I think you have reasons. Do you really live in the opinion, you are the most important person walking this earth?/  
  
//Of course.// Puzzlement crossed the boy's face and made him look almost cute, as he tilted his head to the side slowly. //I am. Do you think otherwise?//  
  
/You're impossible./ Yuugi shook his head in exhaustion. 'What a weird guy...'  
  
//Too loud, little one.//  
  
/What?/ He glanced up and met the steady gaze of the boy beside him. Then realisation hit him. /I didn't do it again, did I?/  
  
//You did...//, the puzzle-boy growled. //I should really banish you to the Shadow Realm for insulting me like that...//  
  
/Shadow Realm?/ That didn't sound good to Yuugi. Not at all.  
  
//For a while now I asked myself if your boldness is bravery or just plain stupor.//, the boy said dryly, casting him a questioning look.  
  
/I don't understand.../  
  
//First, you talk to me like I'm just some unimportant citizen. Second, you dare to look me square in the eyes, such as you would do with somebody equal. You have no respect for my high status! A slave should know his place...!// He took a quick breath, seemingly in for more ranting, but Yuugi cut in bewildered.  
  
/...slave?!/  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the cliffy. The next story I'll update is 'Through the Mirror'.  
  
Oh, I read the last chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh!-Manga!! *snif* Now it has come to an end! No more Yu-Gi-Oh! No new soundtracks, no new openings or endings *whine* I can't believe it!  
  
And the end!! Whoa! It was a little bit sad but soo fitting! I felt like crying! Takahashi-sama is a genius! I knew it all along!! He's really a great person! I read two interviews with him and got a lot of information from them.  
  
*yawn* I... think I will stop babbling now. That happens when you are tired *points to the lines above* But I'm too lazy to write something else now. *yawns again*  
  
One last question before I go to bed: Should I use the name 'Yami' or the real name 'Atemu' for... Yami? I'm okay with both, but unsure... which do you prefer?  
  
Bye 


	5. Fifth Chapter

**Child of Darkness**

**By Tara B Amy**

I'm cheering right now because I finally could get myself to write a new chapter. You all did wait a long time, including myself. I really wanted to write more for this story for a long, long time!

Now enjoy this! You'll even get a reminder of the last chapter!

_Edit: I had to put up the chapter again, because Yami's sentences were all messed with._

-

Reminder:

-First, you talk to me like I'm just some unimportant citizen. Second, you dare to look me square in the eyes, such as you would do with somebody equal. You have no respect for my high status! A slave should know his place...- He took a quick breath, seemingly in for more ranting, but Yuugi cut in bewildered.

/…slave/

End of Reminder

-

-Well, you are a slave.- his look-alike said as if he merely stated the obvious. Yuugi couldn't believe it. The guy was just joking, right? The fact, that his face was deadly serious told him otherwise and he drew in a shaky breath.

/I'm no slave/ he growled in a mixture of nervousness and anger. 'Exactly _where_ did this person come from!'

-I'm from Kemt and I think I already said that- The puzzle-boy crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him indignantly. -And I still believe that you're a slave! Why else would you wear those clothes? They show off... well, everything-

/You wear the same./ Yuugi growled. /And I'm not a slave/

For a moment the stranger seemed to be puzzled, blinking and looking down at himself, but then his eyes shot back up to him.

-Stop denying it- He fisted his hands and seethed in rage. -What else would you be-

/Certainly not what you think I am/ Yuugi rarely got really angry, but this guy was so unreasonable and it was just so annoying what he seemed to think about him. He was nobody's slave!

-Do I have to prove my point-

Yuugi stared at the other boy in confusion. Prove? 'How would he do that?' he thought doubtfully.

-Your reaction will be proof enough-

/What/ Yuugi didn't understand. But he was all the more shocked as the puzzle-guy grabbed his arms and pulled him against his chest, searching for and finding his lips and catching them with his own.

-

Yami's POV

The lithe body of the slave felt good in his arms, the scent of something alluring radiating from him. He tasted like... he wished he knew the words to describe it... it tasted so good.

The boy struggled a bit but soon melted against him, just like it was meant to be. No slave could object if he wanted something. There was no way this Yuugi could. And now he knew he couldn't. Just like a slave.

He pulled him closer to himself, the kiss growing deeper and fiercer. Yuugi didn't kiss back but that he was thankful for. If he had, he wasn't so sure if he could have kept control over himself. He wanted to ravish this boy so badly. He needed to feel, to just feel.

Against his own desires he pulled back, smirking down at the slave in triumph. -Is that proof enough-

The boy gaped, catching his breath and panting. /What was that supposed to prove? How would you prove me being a slave like that/

-You submitted to my wishes.- He let go of Yuugi, knowing that if he didn't he would just end up kissing him again. His facial expression of bewilderment was so unique, so perfect. -That's was slaves are supposed to do. They submit. They grant me absolute submission. I kissed you and you... you let me do what I wanted to do. It's your job. It's your life. You are born to please me.-

/That's sick, you know./ The boy raised his right hand up to his mouth, touching the swollen lips with his fingers. He followed the movements with his eyes. The sight was irresistible. Now he knew his decision to take the slave with him had been right.

-It's not sick, it's the way nature works.- He looked at Yuugi amusedly as a glare was sent his way. Then he willed his eyes away from him and studied his surroundings more closely. It all looked the same – alien, not even one bit familiar. When touching Yuugi at least he knew how to do it right. There was some kind of unconscious knowledge... when he wanted to make him react to his touches; he knew he could do it any time. He knew. He would just let his one hand slide down the smooth backside ever so lightly, then the other down the front, over the stomach and at last wrap him up in a net of emotions he wasn't able to flee. Already could he see him gasping and squirming under him, eyes closed and moaning. The feelings that mental picture conjured up in his mind were almost overwhelming. Still he forced his eyes to roam the grey and stony surroundings rather than the creamy skin Yuugi's sparse clothes revealed. How badly he needed to feel. Yuugi made him feel.

It was time they got back to Kemt. Then he would slowly devour his little slave, claim all the feelings back he had lost over the time he had been caught in the puzzle; forget all the pain, all the fear, all the hopelessness his bindings had caused him. Never would he ever be bound to something again. He was the one having the right to bind.

/What are you going to do now/

He turned back to Yuugi, who looked straight back at him. He felt uncomfortable with those bright, knowing eyes on him. Back in Kemt never had anyone had the bravery to stare at him openly. But there was something else... Yuugi had the aura of knowledge all around him, as if he knew the answer to the question he had asked; as if he knew there was something not going to work; as if he knew what he did was useless. The question implied that there was no way back to Kemt.

What was he going to do now?

Well, of course there was a way back to Kemt and he was going to find it. Even if he didn't know how.

-I'll go home.- Sending the boy a last look that was sure to tell him to follow his master, he turned around and chose the pathway that was signed into the stone. He was pleased to notice Yuugi's footsteps closely behind him.

-

Yuugi's POV:

It was getting late. They had walked and walked and walked on in silence, not pausing once to rest. Now his feet hurt and all he wanted to do was taking a bus back home and go to sleep. The sky had turned to a deep red and there was already blue darkness rising up at the horizon.

At first everything had been exciting... almost thrilling. But in reality a journey to nowhere was really boring and exhausting. The puzzle-guy looked not one bit tired though, his pace having stayed steadily the same for hours.

But Yuugi had enough. There was school tomorrow and what fault did he have if the strange boy raised havoc? Why he had tried to take responsibility for his actions in the first place he didn't know. It wasn't like he could hold him back if he tried.

He stopped in his tracks, his decision made. He wasn't going to follow his look-alike anymore. He watched the other for a few moments. He just went on, showing no sign of having noticed that he wasn't behind him. Despite that fact Yuugi knew better.

/I'm going back home./

At those words the boy from the puzzle halted and turned around to him slowly, looking at him with eyes shaded by the red sun, where yet it rather helped to underline their deep colour. Yuugi swallowed, amazed by the whole picture the stranger presented at that moment. A whisper of ancient superiority touched him with the warm wind, encircling him, telling him that this person was someone special, someone chosen to endure endless pain, power and pleasure. Someone chosen by destiny... But also someone very lonely.

He felt a bit of relief that he didn't have to share this life of a wanderer and stranger. It was easy for him to turn around and go home, because he knew how this world worked. What had this stranger's life been like before he was thrown into nothingness, the loss of memory stealing everything away from him?

It was better for him not to know.

Yuugi cast one last glance at the boy, then he turned to leave. There had been a bus stop not far away from here. He remembered it quite clearly, since it had called out for him to just abandon the mission his look-alike had set for himself and return home. His grandpa surely was in shock; maybe he even had called the police. He had been abducted after all.

After a few minutes of walking the bus stop came into view again. The dark blue colour of the sky had started to mix up with the thick red above him, creating a deep violet. Night was falling.

Yuugi didn't dare to look back.

-

Yami's POV:

Full of shock and panic had he registered the words the boy had said. Now that he slowly faded from his view he wondered if he could just let him go.

But Yuugi would turn around any second and come back, right? As a slave he knew his place, so how could he ever dare to betray his master? There was something wrong in that logic. Things like that weren't supposed to happen.

Why did Yuugi go like he had the right to do so?

Quickly gazing into the direction he had walked all day, then back to the vanishing form of his slave he considered his reaction to that behaviour. Again the air of unfamiliarity surrounded the decision he had to make.

Was he supposed to just go on without him or to take him with him by applying force?

Confusion fogged his mind like numbing mist. Just now he realised how much he really had forgotten. He wasn't even able to evaluate correctly anymore.

Now he had to make up his mind.

-

Yuugi's POV:

Half an hour had passed until the right bus stopped in front of him. Yuugi quickly went inside, the warmth outside having cooled very fast with the disappearance of the sun.

The puzzle boy hadn't followed him.

Deep relief still coursed through him, but also a small sense of loss. It wasn't like he missed the stranger, but still... Now he would possibly never know how this story was going to end. He would never know if his look-alike arrived home safely, getting back his memory, or if he died on his way.

Timidly he touched his forehead, where he could feel that the skin was injured slightly. It only hurt when applied pressure. He tried to trace the shape carefully; curious of what the other boy had put on him, what he was going to be left with as a remembrance. Yuugi found that he wasn't able to guess what form the mark had.

Sighing he finally let himself slide into one of the seats of the bus and waited, the city flashing past his window, seemingly flying to bring him home. What was it that gave him the feeling of standing still, while in reality he was moving?

The city was nothing more than a blur of lights now, a tunnel of stars and colours, a setting having come to life with its dangerous ambiguity of games, trades and fights, thievery and twisted honesty. The people out there were all of the same kind as long as daylight touched the streets. But as soon as the night fell, all good went home and the bad came out at full strength.

It was as if the darkness parted what light held together. Only when dawn rouse would the bad and the good mix back up and go to work side by side as if there was no difference between them.

The boy from the puzzle now was out there, probably in danger, but most certainly being a danger to oblivious souls. Yuugi wondered what he was doing just at that moment. Was he afraid of all the confusing neon lights and the cars? Did they even bother him?

The bus stopped and an old lady climbed out, slowly walking down the pavement. He watched her as long as he could see her as the bus drove on. Was she going to be save? Was her home near?

He lost sight of her a second later, the dark trees and all the grey walls getting sucked up into the swirl of darkness and lights again. Now he was the only one on the bus and soon it was going to be empty. Pushing the button which told the driver to stop at the next bus stop Yuugi got up and walked over to the exit. The bus slowed down and came to a halt, the doors opening with a swift sound.

He scrambled out looking around the familiar street. The bus drove off behind him leaving only him and the street lanterns, the cars and the darkness of the coming night. Quickly he made his way down the street, shivering as the cool air slowly seeped through his clothes. He didn't have a jacket with him. With the sun it had been warm enough.

He wondered if the strange boy from the puzzle froze as well just now, since he wore the same clothes as he did.

But was that of importance?

Yuugi huffed to himself, deciding to not think about what happened that day for once. Okay, it was an event he would certainly never forget, but magic always had seemed to be on his heals, so that was just one of many incidents. His grandpa always was able to dig out stupid things in Egypt.

A rough hand pushing him from behind made him yelp. Yuugi stumbled forward, losing balance and falling to the floor. His hands hurt, having scraped the pavement. He tried to push himself back up, but a foot on his back didn't allow that, holding him down.

"Hey, there, little boy." A nasty voice greeted him, the foot pressing harder onto his back. "You don't have money with you, do you?"

"No." Yuugi choked, trying to get some air into his lungs.

"Liar." The man chuckled darkly. "Or did you get onto the bus without paying?"

"Yeah." It came to Yuugi just now that he hadn't paid, because usually he had a card lasting for a month, but his purse was at home and the card in it as well.

"Bad kid, really." The sadistic voice scolded with twisted amusement. "Now, stop fooling me and give me all you have!"

"I don't have anything!" Yuugi cried out, struggling to get free. Suddenly the food vanished from his back and instead a hand gripped onto his collar and pulled him up forcefully.

"You can't tell me you..." As he was turned around to the stranger, a tall boy with long white hair, oddly handsome in an evil, mysterious way, the boy broke off, staring at him with wide unbelieving eyes. "What the fuck!"

"I don't have money!" Yuugi tried to reason his way out of this, but the thief didn't even seem to listen.

Unexpectedly the hand let go of his collar tough, and he was dropped to the ground. With a shocked cry he landed on the hard pavement. The foot having held him down a minute ago now kicked him into the side hard. He drew in a pained breath, feeling tears come up in his eyes.

"You're one of his slaves, midget. So, the fool is back as well." The white haired teenager laughed menacingly, then turned and walked away. "It is about time!"

As Yuugi fought to look up so he could follow him with his eyes had to find that he was already gone, having vanished like a ghost.

-

The sunshine tickling his nose caused Yuugi to blink his eyes open the next morning. He blinked against the blinding light to find it was already day and no cloud was hovering at the blue sky.

Shocked he jumped out of bed but cringed immediately as pain burned itself through his sore side. He clearly remembered now what had happened the previous day. After having been beaten up – well, not as bad as it could have been – he had limped home the rest of the way, which fortunately hadn't been much and rang the doorbell. Even his keys had been inside. His grandpa had appeared at the door immediately and only after half an hour of reassuring that he was okay had he let go and listened to his story. Yuugi had explained to him what he knew and that the puzzle-boy hadn't been that bad after all. Only the little details with him supposedly being a slave and the kiss had he left out carefully. He didn't want to embarrass himself more with that.

He – a slave! At the thought Yuugi laughed humourlessly. What had that thing been again, having started all that? Ah, yes. The puzzle. He went over to the golden pyramid and touched it lightly with his fingertips. The weird metal was warm. He shrugged and left it on the table as he left the room to get something to eat.

As he reached the kitchen he found his grandpa at the table, the newspaper in his hands and reading. At his entrance the old man looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Yuugi," he greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"You shouldn't have let me sleep that long!" Yuugi crossed his arms over his chest, glaring lightly. But he wasn't really angry, so a few seconds later he returned the smile.

"So what's up?" he asked curiously.

"Why do you ask?" His grandfather didn't look surprised, but rather caught.

"You never read the newspaper that late." Yuugi smiled knowingly. "It's almost one o'clock, so why are you sitting here and not in the game shop like always?"

"You know me too well." Sugoroku sighed in defeat. "I closed the shop for today."

"Huh?" Astounded and now a bit worried Yuugi looked his grandpa over. "Why, don't you feel well?"

"That's not why..." The old man shifted uncomfortably and Yuugi felt himself get more and more curious. "That weird person from the puzzle sits outside the door."

"What!" Yuugi cried out, feeling bewildered. "Why?"

"Don't know." Sugoroku shrugged. "He sat there early in the morning already and he hadn't moved from the spot since then. It's creepy. I considered calling the police, but since he can use magic, there would be no point in doing that."

"I'll go outside." At those words the old man jumped up from his seat in alarm.

"No, Yuugi, that boy is dangerous," he warned. "You know what happened to you yesterday."

"I have to talk to him." Yuugi stared at his grandfather stubbornly. "Only I am able to, so there's no other way. He could freeze to death out there. Or he already has caught a cold!"

"Are you worried about him?" Sugoroku stared at him in disbelief.

"Maybe a bit." Shrugging Yuugi walked out the door, closely followed by his grandpa. He unlocked the door leading into and out of the game shop and pulled it open. Looking around indeed he found his strange look-alike sitting on the floor, back leaning against the wall. He seemed to be sleeping.

Silently Yuugi crept closer and kneeled down beside him. His grandfather stood in the doorway, seemingly afraid to go any further.

/Hey/ he called out mentally to the nameless boy from the puzzle. /Wake up/

Slowly the ruby eyes opened, first unfocussed as if halfway stuck in a dream he didn't want to wake up from, then clearing, finally looking up and fixing on his face.

-There you are.- The boy rubbed at his eyes to get the sleep out of them. -I didn't know how to get in, so I just waited.-

/For me/ A bit nervous Yuugi laughed, getting back to his feet. His look-alike also stood up, his eyes still fixed on him.

-Yes, I waited for you.- The teen was all serious. -Why did you go back without asking me for permission-

/Do I need that/ Yuugi grinned, scratching his cheek with one finger. The stranger didn't seem to find anything funny right now.

-I had to walk the way back all night because of you.- A glare hit Yuugi. -There wouldn't have been the need to ask me for permission, because I wouldn't have granted you freedom anyway.-

/I am free to go wherever I want/ There the discussion was again. Did the puzzle boy still believe that he was a slave? How did he get that impression in the first place?

-You are my slave and I demand obedience-

Yuugi groaned in exasperation, shaking his head furiously. That wasn't what he wanted to talk about at all. He decided to change the topic.

/What will you do now/ he asked in a tone as friendly as he could muster.

-We'll go to Kemt – now.-

/You mean _you _will go to Kemt, because I won't come with you./ he adverted his eyes purposefully and turned to his grandfather, rolling his eyes as the old man raised one questioning eyebrow. /Wherever that Kemt of yours is, I don't want to go there./

He walked back to the door, intent on leaving the puzzle boy out here. He had tried to talk to him, but all the other boy seemed to have on mind was Kemt and that slave-thing. Were these the only things he could hold on to?

The widening eyes of his grandpa and a low growl from behind were the only things warning him of what was coming next. Suddenly he wasn't able to walk anymore and dark shadows were crawling up his legs and arms, freezing his body and electrifying his whole being. He wanted to scream but couldn't open his mouth. What was the stranger doing to him!

-Never will I allow such behaviour, keep that in mind, slave- His look-alike walked around him until he stood in front of him, putting his arms around him. Immediately the shadows dispersed and the electricity died down. -Because you are mine and nobody can take away what is mine. Not even you yourself-

"Let go of my grandson!" Sugoroku yelled from the door, having found his confidence and wanting to safe Yuugi from whatever was happening to him just now. He came out as fast as his old legs carried him and tried to pull the stranger away.

-Old fool- The puzzle-boy turned around halfway, cradling Yuugi to his chest and pushed the old man away. -I may not understand what you say, but it gets clear to me what you want. But this boy is mine, you can't have him back.-

Feeling weak and unable to react to anything that was said and done, Yuugi let the stranger take him up in his arms and carry him away effortlessly, seeing his grandfather stare after them in helpless anger.

-

To Be Continued...

Well, that was it! For how long? Who knows (grins)

To settle a few things:

First: The name will be Yami in the later chapters. There was no one wanting it to be Atemu, so I will let it be Yami.

Second (if it still is of any interest): I read the very last chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh-Manga on the internet, not in a book. If anyone is interested I could go and look if it is there still. But I'm sure the translations were German, so there you go, heh.

Third: Thanks to all those of you having reviewed and/or put me on their favourites or alerts. You people make me happy! (cries) Go look on my profile if you have me on your favourites, there I put down all your names T.T Thank you so much!

Fourth: Yes, I came back to this story as I promised and got you a long chapter. A lot of you were very furious with me for leaving that story to rot somewhere and I don't like that as well. Let's all hope the updates come sooner this time.


End file.
